


Call Me, Cutie ;)

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, First Meetings, Louis is really awkward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't a stalker, he swears.  It's just that, well, he tends to get distracted and when he's really distracted he can't really be held accountable for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Cutie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i know its been forever since i posted anything, but ive been working on some longer stories from my drabbles series (look out for those soon-ish maybe...)... i wrote this quickly last night because i haven't finished anything in forever so let me know what you think!

Louis isn't a stalker, he swears. It's just that, well, he tends to get distracted easily and when he's really distracted he can't really be held accountable for his actions. At least, that's what he tells himself.

So he totally has an excuse for following this incredibly attractive boy with curly hair and green eyes four blocks out of his way simply because he can't stop _staring_. 

He doesn't have a clue where he's going and barely has the presence of mind to realize that he's going to be so late for lunch. He just follows wherever the boy is going.

Suddenly, Louis sees the boy turn towards the door to one of the local businesses and _oh it's the bakery_ he notices. That's the point where he recognizes that he has no reason to be in a bakery and what the heck is he supposed to do because he's just followed a total stranger (an attractive one, but not the point) to an area of town that he's not really familiar with and into a store that he doesn't need to buy anything from. Great.

Said attractive stranger notices Louis standing awkwardly by the door and calls to him from behind the counter, "Can I help you with something, mate?" He obviously works there and Louis has never felt so stupid as he does when he stands there staring at the attractive stranger's face and not responding to the boy's question because he's just so _pretty_.

He snaps out of it when he realizes that the boy is still waiting for an answer. "Uh...I was just...um..."

"Feel free to look around for a bit if you'd like," the boy suggests, motioning to the display case in front of him. "No rush." And he smiles with dimples. Fucking _dimples_.

Dumbly, Louis inches forward to look into the glass case filled with various cupcakes, cookies, and other baked goods hoping to salvage some of his dignity by at least buying something. However, Louis can't bring himself to look away from the worker for longer than a few seconds at a time and he's sure to have noticed.

"You can flirt with me, y'know," the curly haired boy says casually. "I don't mind." Louis flounders, not having a clue how to respond to that. He knows he was being obvious but he had been hoping that the other boy wasn't paying attention. No such luck.

"Sorry," Louis hangs his head. "Didn't mean to be creepy or anything. You're just sort of beautiful." 

The boy shows his dimples again and Louis has never been more embarrassed in his whole life.

"I told you I don't mind, didn't I? I'm Harry," Harry introduced.

"Louis," Louis nodded. "I sort of followed you for the last few blocks. I don't really have a reason to be here, so..."

"I know," Harry interrupted. "I saw you behind me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Harry commanded with a grin. "I'm not creeped out or mad or anything if that's what you're worried about. I mean, why would I be? You're pretty good looking."

"Umm...yeah, so are you," Louis tried his best to be casual but knew he had failed miserably. He had never been good at casual. "Which, I kind of already said, I guess." Smooth, real smooth.

"Since I take it you're not going to ask anytime soon, I might as well take the lead here," Harry–who was clearly much better than Louis at casual–started, "do you wanna go out with me some time?"

Louis was caught gaping like a fish out of water. What was a perfect human like Harry doing showing interest in someone like Louis? Harry was still waiting for an answer but still looked smug at the same time, like he knew what was going on in the other boy's head, like he knew Louis would say yes.

"Well?"

"I...ah...yeah, sure. Like, yeah that'd be great y'know, if you want..." Louis eventually rambled, which was all he seemed to be able to do around this angel-like boy.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't," Harry confirmed. "So, Saturday? I'll pick you up at seven or something? You can text me your address." He quickly scribbled down what Louis assumed to be his phone number on the back of an old receipt and handed it to Louis who just continued to stare. 

Holy shit. He had this boy's _number_.

"O-okay," Louis suddenly became shy and could feel a legitimate blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"Great! See you Saturday!" Harry said with one last breathtaking grim before disappearing into the back room and only then did Louis manage to snap out of his Harry-induced daze and force his feet to move towards the door. 

Once safely in the fresh air, Louis pulled the receipt from his pocket and read the surprisingly neat scrawl above the phone number. 

_Call me, cutie ;)  
xx Harry  <3_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> im on tumblr at  
> http://1de3shipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
